Moony?
by isthisrubble
Summary: A The Life and Times fanfic. 'Why do they call you "Moony"' 'Clancy, I-' 'You're a werwolf'


**This is a fanfic for a fanfic. The other fanfic in question is The Life and Time by Jewel5. It's Jily and brilliant. Clancy Goshawk is Jules' character, and if you really want to know anything about her and her relationship with Remus, you'd better read it, it's worth it.**

**Or you know, I could just tell you: She's a Ravenclaw in the Marauder's year, Remus fancies her and it seems that she fancies him too, but nothing's actually happened yet, despite Sirius initiating "Operation Mancy".**

**Just read TLAT, really.**

**I actually have no idea what she's planing for these characters, I'm just making things up, as per usual.**

**Anyway, let's get on with it!**

* * *

Remus was in the Head's Office. They'd just had their last meeting of the year and if he could just find his copy of _Hogwarts, a History, _then he could get out of there and the Marauders could finish planning for tomorrow night.

He was certain he'd left it in here, surely-

'Remus?' It was Clancy. He hadn't realised she'd been waiting for him. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure, er...'

'What's wrong with your mum?'

_No._ She wasn't asking him this now. After all this time, he'd hoped she would never ask, so he wouldn't have to lie to her...

'Is she really sick? I mean, you go home nearly every month to see her, she must-' She broke off with a gasp, and Remus stared at her. He was vaguely aware the he'd gone white.

'Clancy...'

'Is she...Every month... Is she a _werwolf?_'

This was not happening. Not now. Not ever.

'No, she... I - I don't want to...' He turned away from her. _Where was his bloody book?_ The sooner he found it, the sooner he could get out of here-

She grabbed his arm. Her fingernails were neat and rounded. He suspected clear nail polish... Her hand was warm, and he tried to ignore his stomach which had decided now would be a great time to try out for the Olympics and there was an intensity to her grip that he really didn't like.

'Clancy, I-'

'Why do they call you "Moony"?'

Come on brain, work. Do something about this fucked-up situation you're in, Remus, or-

There was a 'thump', and suddenly Clancy was on the other side of the room, flat against the door, and she looked terrified.

_'You're a werwolf!'_

_Breathe, Lupin, for Christ's sake._ He stared at her. He couldn't deny it. He felt sick. A voice in the back of his head spoke in James' voice (or maybe it was Sirius, they would have both said the same thing): _Ravenclaws, Moony. To smart for their own good, the lot of them._

'Why are you here? You're _dangerous_, you can't-'

'Ask Dumbledore. He sorted it out. Sometimes I wonder why he bothered at all.' Remus couldn't look at her, couldn't bear to see the disgust in her eyes. Then, finally, he saw his book. Pulling it off the shelf he took a moment to compose himself. He could _smell_ her fear. She would hate him. He should never have even hoped he had a chance.

He turned around. She hadn't moved, but she seemed slightly less horrified. He waited. She still didn't move.

'W-what are you waiting for?' _Why was she whispering?_

'For you to move, Clancy. You're blocking the door.'

'You - you - you -'

Suddenly he was angry. Perhaps it was the wolf in him coming out early, but whatever it was, it wouldn't allow him to think clearly. There was no thought, only actions.

'Look,' he spat, 'I don't want your sympathy. Hate me if you want, tell whoever you like, just don't, _don't_ feel sorry for me. I hate it. I-' Thanks brain, thanks a _lot_. Let me say something horrible and _then_ start working again.

'_Remus._' He looked back up at her. She looked as if she was struggling between revulsion, pity and fondness. She gave him a twisted little smile. 'I won't tell anyone.'

And then she left.

* * *

'So, Moony. Ready for your big night?'

'Get stuffed, James. Not in the mood.'

James raised his eyebrows. 'Not in the mood for the monthlies, Moony? Have you gone soft?'

'I said, _get stuffed_. I don't want to talk about it.'

The rest of the Marauders stared at Remus. Sure, he got moody at this time of the month, but normally they could cheer him up. He didn't seem quite in the usual frame of mind today.

'What's wrong, Remus?' Peter looked genuinely worried, scared even. 'Don't you want us to meet you tonight?'

'Shhh!'

Remus sunk back against his pillows. 'Actually, maybe you shouldn't come.'

'Are you _mental?_'

'Moony, this is the _last night_-'

'Will you stop calling me that! You know what, maybe I don't want you to come. Maybe I want to be on my own tonight. So can you just go? Leave me alone.'

Besides the unmentionable incident last year, they had never missed a full moon since the other three had become animaligus. And, as Sirius had pointed out, it was the last full moon they would ever have at Hogwarts. They had great things planned for tonight.

Remus, however, refused to be drawn in. He sat back and ignored his friends until they gave up trying to talk to him. Perhaps he did need a night alone. As they left, Remus gave a little sigh of relief.

Relief that evaporated a second later when he realised there was still someone in the room.

He opened his eyes.

Sirius was still standing beside his bed, arms folded and an inscrutable expression on his face. 'Listen, Moony-' Remus made an angry noise in his throat 'fine, _Remus, _what's wrong? Something's obviously happened-'

'Clancy knows.'

'Clancy knows wha- _Oh_. Well, shit.'

* * *

Sirius Black left the Hospital Wing ten minutes later. He closed the door and faced James and Peter.

'What did he say?'

Beat.

'Clancy knows.'

'Oh, _fuck_.'


End file.
